The field of this invention is a novel compound which is useful as an antimicrobial agent.
The desirability of identifying or discovering new antimicrobial agents is widely recognized. New agents are desired for several reasons; these include, but are not limited to, responding to the problem created by the development of microbe strains resistant to known agents, the occurrence of undesirable interactions of certain known agents with the medium or product in which the agent is used, and high toxicity of certain known agents to certain non-target organisms such as mammals.